Battle Cries
by brassmonki1
Summary: a nurse in training wakes up in the halfway through the last batte of middle earth. clingng to anyone who will help she sets out to find a way back to her home, finding herself falling for someone she hates
1. Chapter 1

**A new story for anyone who wishes to read it. Swapping for a different fiction but not to worry im not giving up on my other stories or harry potter. Please enjoy!**

Not far away from me I heard a knocking on what sounded like wood. I groaned; it was too early to wake. Turning over I tried to block out the continues stream of knocks not puzzling over the fact they were perfectly ordered and spaced.

In the distance I could hear the sounds of battle, metal clashing and men crying. I figured sleepily that Joe must be playing on the pap mum bought him last week, god she spoils him, more than she ever spoiled me, even before he was born. It wasn't that I didn't love my brother but whilst revising for the upcoming exams it's not unusual to want some peace away from the sounds of his violent video games.

The knocking still carried on, beginning to irritate the hell out of me, who in god's name would be up this early on a Saturday morning? I reached for my pillow, wishing to cover my head so the noise would become bearable. Hopefully the knocking person would get the hint and go away.

My finger searched for the soft square but it felt something not unlike the texture of dry leaves. Above my closed eyes I could feel my brows furrow, was this some kind of joke set by Joe and annoying friends? Feeling forward my fingers suddenly encountered a slimy surface, rough and sticky. My eyes flew open and I muffled a scream, pushing myself backwards.

It was disgusting; what looked like a rather thick-set little man lay beside me. His skin was grey-green, mottled and dirty. His mouth was open in a scream of what looked like fury, showing rows of pointed, rotten teeth and a sharp tongue. His eyes were yellow, wide and staring but not seeing, their pupils narrowed like cats eyes .on his dirty head was a metal helmet; it had rolled of slightly revealing sparse grey hair, tangled and wild.

It lay on its side not far from me, less than an arm's length away. In his back was an axe...wait! An axe?!

I then noticed my surroundings, my eyes growing wide. It was as if I had been dumped in a forest of silver birch trees. The sunlight couldn't filter through the canopy so the silver bark glowed softly. A couple of metres away I could make out a rock wall on the just trees, but I could vaguely see light.

I stumbled to my feet, careful not to tear my nightgown on a branch or to let it touch the filthy corpse. Catching my breath I leant against a tree, holding my hand to my heaving chest. I gulped when I heard a particularly big crash coming from the same direction as the the light.

I started forward, tripping over roots and getting myself snagged in branches. I stumble over a rock extruding from the floor and fell against a tree managing to catch my nightgown in the twigs and my knotted hair entangled itself in to the leafy ends.

Fuck.

I could hear vices not too far away... not voices but something guttural, a kind of growling cough tongue, low and gurgling. Then I saw them. 2 of those beastly creatures like the one I found a few minutes ago. They prowled through the forest, looking around sneakily. They gargled to each other. They both were smothered in blood and carried mean looking machete-type knifes.

Double fuck.

I tore myself from the tree, leaving behind the bottom of my nightie. I cursed under my breath. My hair wasn't long, just shoulder length but it was flying away and it constantly looked like I had just woken up from a long sleep. Somehow it had really entangled itself and when I pulled away I had left a clump of vivid red hair, blowing in the slight wind.

There was no way they miss that, they would see two flags, one of white from my night gownr, the other of vibrant red, from my head. So I ran, crashing loudly through the undergrowth. I heard them start, pause for a second then give chase, snarls ripping from their twisted mouths.

Run! I thought, run! Run! Run! Run! Repeating it trying desperately to get my legs to go faster.

I could see the light getting closer and suddenly I broke from the trees to be bathed in light. The sky was very bright but somehow grey, the clouds being thin, almost like a mist. I had to stop suddenly because there was a knee high wall stopping me. I looked down the wall and saw a beautiful city spread out beneath me, full of tiers and levels.

Behind me was a short expanse of trees and just behind that was a large rock wall stretching far in all directions. I saw then that this gorgeous city was built into a mountain side. I wanted to admire its beauty but saw chaos below me, fighting, and fire. The cries of the people below me floated up to my perch, making me flinch. I then realised to things:

Firstly that this city was under attack

Secondly that I was trapped in this city with no clue how to get out or find shelter and that I was being chased by two creatures who seemed intent on my death judging by their shouts and screams and the whirling of their sinister weapons above their scarred heads.

I could see that the creatures attacking the city, aligned outside the defences in great, thrumming hordes were that of the same species as the two calling for my disposal. So I did the one thing I felt I could. Jumped.

Cool air rushed past me, my hair threw up. My gown quickly blew up into my face, blocking my view. I struggled with it, pushing it down my body. My stomach was lurching; I had never been one to go fast. I hit the roof of the building below me, landing with a thump, collapsing on my leg which made a vile cracking sound. Huddled on the roof top I stared up at the ledge above me, my eyes connecting with the creature's eyes. I almost smiled. Almost because suddenly one of them through their knife at me, causing my relief to collapse like a sand castle.

A yelped stumbling onto all fours to try and get away. I lost my footing on a tile and slipped. Roof tiles broke off from beneath me and joined me in my fast journey towards the end of the roof. I screamed struggling, trying desperately to catch hold of something to stop my fast descent. But it was in vain, my twisting just made me fall faster. with a final shriek i flew of the roof, once more feeling the air whoosh past me. I slammed into the wall opposite my whole left side crunching against it. My head bashed the tough material hard, and stars swam before my eyes. Slowly i slid down the wall in a daze.

Much to quickly i heard cries nearby, way to close for comfort. A group of people ran past me, screaming and sobbing. I noticed many carried chests in their arms. Once they turned the corner i thought about what they were running from. Right on cue a rattling sound emmited from where the men had just run from and a crowd of those savage creatures revealed themselves from around the corner, blood lust in their eyes.

XXXXX

What did u think? Please review, it helps me write.

Luv brassmonki


	2. Chapter 2

Battle cries, chap 2

What in god's name was I supposed to do now? I knew I couldn't run, not with my hurt leg and because of bashing my head I couldn't even see in a straight line let alone run in one! And they were coming closer their frightful pale eyes trained directly on me.

I searched the wall behind me frantically with my hand, my eyes darting over the street for any means of escape. Suddenly my hand came into contact with ... nothing. A door way! Limping as quickly as I could I turned into the opening, pushing the open door back into its frame. Quickly estimating how long it would take to bar the door I caught sight of a small staircase in the corner, hidden by many rugs hanging from the ceiling. I started for it, stumbled, fell and hit my bad knee.

I stuffed my fist in my mouth to stop from crying out and gently pushed myself up again, going slowly this time even though my panicking heart told me to run for it.

Remember your training, I told myself, no rapid movements or jerky gestures. Patience is a virtue.

Finally, after what seemed a life time I had reached the stairs. They didn't look to stable but beggars can't be choosers. Slowly I grasped the handle and climbed the stairs, hopping up step by step. When I was almost at the top I heard some of that gargling outside the door. My eyes widened in terror and I scuttled up the last few stairs as fast as I could, managing to scrape my injured leg several times. I froze at the top of the stairs, paused to listen but heard nothing and slunk successfully under a table covered with yet another rug.

And waited.

And waited...nothing. Silence. Complete and utter si- wait. I strained my ears and heard a rustling, crackling. I got out from under the table feeling quite foolish. I quickly surveyed the room, not noticing anything of interest. It looked like some kind of very poor family lived here; there was hay thrown down messily on the floor and only the occasional rug or wooden table covered the dirty floor. I then looked at the rickety stairwell and gasped. Smoke was unfurling from it and a foul smell was coming from it, spreading across the room at an incredible speed.

I was frozen in fear. Fire. They'd started a fire. Was this how I was going to die? In some unknown land, in an unknown house, being suffocated by the poisonous flames or burned to cinders by the cruel flames? I was used to treating people caught in fires, not being one.

My brain was shutting down, covered in a haze of panic. I remembered when I was small my dad used to call me little flame: my hair resembled the licking flames, the ends curling and un furling, the vibrant red varying in tone from light browns, vermillion to oranges and almost yellow. I used to hate my hair... I still do, it's so hard to control, to shape, the most I could to is tie it back in very loose ponytail. It used to be long but I cut it short to save me the time; it would take ages to brush my hair, even on a good day. Sometimes even mum used to call me lit-

A baby crying. Not in my imagination. A real baby was crying and it woke me from my daze, what in god's name is a baby doing in a burning building?! I snapped into action going into emergency procedures in my head in case the infant was burned, looking around to see what materials I could use as bandages. I strained my ears to pinpoint where the sound was coming from, slowly making my way over to a wooden cupboard trying to make as little sound as possible. I opened the old doors, and peered inside, suddenly wary of what I'd find. But nothing jumped out and my eyes roamed the cupboard with my eyes. Nothing in there about form some disused rugs, packed mumbo-jumbo into the small space. A could make out a small hand poking from under one of the faded carpets, the small fingers curled into a fist, clenching and un clenching repeatedly whilst the small fist waved around in random, jolty circles.

Leaning forward I slowly parted the material to see a small baby, only a month or two old, lying naked on top of the rugs. A glance to between her legs I could make out it was a girl, thankfully clean; no tell tale stains around her. She had large eyes, like most babies, which were very dark almost black and I could only just see were her pupil ended and her iris' began. Small wisps of light brown hair covered the top of her head in peach-like fuzz, and two small, red ears poked out the side of her head. She was fairly small, not malnourished but not fully fed. She stared up at me, a gurgle at the back of her throat whilst her small fists still circulated her body.

Quickly I assessed the situation, noting the smoke unfurling at the top of the stairwell was getting heavier by the second. I reached down and grabbed the rug directly beneath the infant and wrapped it around, covering her mouth gently with a frayed patch of rug so she wouldn't inhale too many fumes. I held her to my chest as ran to the stairwell. One look was another to see that I couldn't escape through downstairs. I made my way over to the single window and looked down to the road, seeing no signs of any life.

I gauged the distance between the window and a drain pipe ledge, before pushing myself onto the window ledge and stretching a leg down to the pipe, clutching onto the window hard and cradling the babe in my arms. I couldn't quite reach so I pushed myself further out, almost letting go of the ledge; stretching my feet and toes out but I still didn't touch it, even with the tip of my toes.

I sighed, now I'd have to let go of the ledge and land (hopefully) on the pipe without dropping the baby or myself. So I did, just loosened my fingers the slightest bit and then I had a short moment of flight before my fit hit the pipe with a dull thud. Making sure my weight was evenly spread I began to tip toe across the pipe till I came to the end and then I gently lowered myself on the slightly petruding door frame before jumping down from there.

I checked the coast was clear, my eyes darting to every nook and every cranny out of the many that featured in the street. Not far away I could hear a battle cry, a victorious one, which didn't sound quite as guttural as the monsters id encountered so (after checking to make sure I could walk without causing too much damage to my injured leg) I set of down the empty street with the baby clutched in my arms, towards the hopeful sound


End file.
